


Do Ask, Do Tell

by TLen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Steve hat etwas zu feiern und Danny gewinnt eine Erkenntnis.





	Do Ask, Do Tell

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Du schläfst heute Abend bei Grace, richtig?“, fragte Steve über seine Morgenzeitung hinweg. 

„Ja“, antwortete Danny und schenkte sich an der Kaffeemaschine noch eine Tasse ein. „Rachel und Stan fliegen übers Wochenende nach Maui. Jahrestag feiern. Noch mal romantisch allein sein bevor das Baby kommt.“ Seine Stimme troff vor Abfälligkeit. „Ich bleibe bis Sonntagabend in ihrem Haus. Wieso?“

„Ich will ein paar Kumpels von der Navy heute Abend zum Feiern einladen“, antwortete Steve. 

„Oh verstehe und da bin ich nicht fein genug. Keine Bange, ich werde dich und deine tollen Freunde nicht behelligen.“ Seinen Kaffee vergessend stürmte Danny aus der Tür.

„So habe ich es doch nicht gemeint“, rief ihm Steve hinterher. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dich beschwerst, wenn es ein bisschen laut und spät wird, weil du dich in deinem Schönheitsschlaf gestört fühlst oder so.“ Er seufzte, legte seine Zeitung auf den Tisch, stand auf und folgte Danny.

Zeit für die Arbeit.

///

„Hey, wer bist du denn, Hübscher? Dich kenn ich ja noch gar nicht.“ Danny hatte die Szene im kleinen Garten vor Steves Haus – etwa zwanzig Männer und Frauen, einige in Uniform, andere in zivil, saßen an aufgestellten Klapptischen, unterhielten sich, scherzten, aßen und tranken - einen Moment lang schweigend beobachtet, bis ihn ein junger Mann ansprach.

„Daniel. Daniel Williams“, stellte er sich jetzt vor.

„Ah, du bist Steves Freund, der Cop von dem wir schon so viel gehört haben“, erwiderte der andere und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Peter Lovejoy und ja, ich heiße wirklich so, aber du darfst Petey zu mir sagen, wie alle meine Freunde. Und ich hoffe doch, wir werden auch ganz schnell Freunde.“ Er zwinkerte Danny zu.

Ehe dieser etwas erwidern konnte, trat Steve, der am Grill gestanden und die kleine Szene bemerkt hatte, zu ihnen. „Ist etwas passiert, Danny?“, fragte er. „Wieso bist du schon zurück?“

„Das romantische Wochenende fällt aus“, antwortete Danny. „Stan hat morgen einen angeblich unaufschiebbaren Geschäftstermin. Ich habe Gracie zu Bett gebracht, aber dann konnte ich Stans Happy-Family-Getue nicht mehr ertragen und bin abgehauen. Natürlich gab es ja keinen Grund, mir vorher Bescheid zu geben. Ich habe ja keine eigenen Pläne fürs Wochenende.“ Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. 

„Das tut mir Leid, echt Mann.“ Steve schob Danny Richtung der aufgestellten Tische und Stühle. „Setz dich. Ich hol dir erst mal was zu essen.“

„Stevies Fleisch ist wirklich exquisit“, warf Peter, der ihren Wortwechsel genau beobachtet hatte, ein. „Aber das weißt du ja wohl.“ Er grinste zweideutig.

Danny zog es vor, nicht zu antworten, und setzte sich zu zwei jungen Frauen, von denen eine ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Sie blickte von ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu ihm und lächelte. „Danny, freut mich dich wiederzusehen.“

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Catherine, nicht wahr? Sie haben uns mal bei einem Fall geholfen.“

Sie nickte. „Genau und das ist Penny, meine Partnerin.“ Sie lächelte der jungen Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß, zu. 

Danny reichte ihr die Hand. „Auch bei der Navy?“, fragte er.

Sie lachte glockenhell auf. „Um Gotteswillen, nein. Ich bin Lehrerin. Eine in der Familie muss ja einen vernünftigen Beruf haben, nicht wahr?“ Sie streichelte über ihren runden Bauch. „Schon deswegen.“

„Wann ist es soweit?“, wollte Danny wissen.

„In zwei Monaten, wir freuen uns schon riesig. Und vorher werden wir noch heiraten, also civil partnership natürlich, mehr geht hier ja nicht und woanders hinzufliegen, wo die Menschheit zivilisierter ist, ist uns in Pennys Zustand zu anstrengend und riskant. Vielleicht später, wenn das Baby da ist“, antwortete Catherine an ihrer Stelle. „Du und Steve, ihr seid natürlich zur Zeremonie eingeladen.“

„Oh.“ Danny starrte sie für einen Augenblick an, als er verstand. Dann wanderte sein Blick kurz zu Steve, der sich wieder zum Grill begeben hatte. „Und ich dachte, Steve und du…“, sagte er. „Ich meine, er sagte damals was, für deine Hilfe muss er mit dir ausgehen.“

„Wir haben uns öfters mal gegenseitig ein Alibi gegeben, wenn es ratsam schien mit einem Partner vom anderen Geschlecht aufzutauchen.“ Catherine tätschelte Dannys Hand. „Keine Bange, es besteht kein Grund zur Eifersucht. Absolut nicht.“

Steve nutzte den Moment, um einen Teller mit einem Steak und eine Flasche Bier vor Danny hinzustellen. „Lass es dir schmecken“, sagte er und dann zu den Frauen gewandt: „Wollt ihr noch etwas?“

„Danke, aber ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe schon für vier gegessen“, erwiderte Penny lächelnd. Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. 

Danny blickte Steve grübelnd hinterher und fragte sich, was sein Freund ihm noch so verschwieg. „Er ist nicht der Vater, falls du das befürchtest“, sagte Catherine in seine Gedanken hinein. „Wir haben das überlegt, aber Steve war von der Idee nicht begeistert. Also sind wir zur Samenbank.“

„Wollt ihr keine Kinder?“, fragte Penny.

„Ich habe eine Tochter“, erwiderte Danny und wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Grace. Ich wollte das Wochenende eigentlich mit ihr verbringen.“

„Und deine Ex lässt dich nicht?“, fragte Catherine. „Lass dir das nicht gefallen. Es gibt Gesetze gegen Diskriminierung.“ 

„Doch schon.“ Danny seufzte. „Es ist kompliziert. Sie ist wieder verheiratet und bekommt auch ein Baby.“

Steve tauchte wieder bei ihnen auf, einen weiteren Teller, diesmal mit einem Burger, vor Danny abstellend. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Cath?“, sagte er. 

„Natürlich.“ Sie folgte ihm zum Grill.

„Dein Freund ist wirklich süß“, mischte sich Peter ein und verhalf sich noch zu einem Würstchen. „Danny ist EIN Freund, nicht MEIN Freund“, erwiderte Steve.

„Heißt das, er ist noch zu haben?“, strahlte Peter.

„Er ist nicht… er weiß nicht… Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, okay?“ Steve seufzte. Es war definitiv keine gute Idee, dass Danny hier war. Aber er konnte ihn ja schlecht vor die Tür setzen.

Er würde ihm später wohl einiges erklären müssen.

///

„Geh schlafen. Es ist spät. Wir räumen morgen auf“, sagte Steve als Danny ihm in der Nacht half, das dreckige Geschirr in der Spüle zu stapeln. 

Er hatte die Küchentür schon fast erreicht, als Dannys Stimme ihn zurück hielt. „Was habt ihr heute eigentlich gefeiert?“

„Das Ende von Don’t ask, don’t tell“, antwortete Steve. Dann verließ er die Küche, ohne sich umzudrehen, ohne auf Dannys Reaktion zu warten. Erklärungen konnten bis später warten – und Dannys höchstwahrscheinlicher Auszug in deren Folge auch. Er fühlte sich auf einmal nur noch müde. Es war ein langer Abend gewesen, aber das war nicht wirklich der Grund.

Steve hatte sich gerade ausgezogen – die Sachen achtlos zu Boden werfend – und unter die Bettdecke gekuschelt, als Danny in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer erschien. „Das heißt, alle Anwesenden heute Abend waren entweder schwul oder lesbisch?“, fragte er.

Steve seufzte. „Ja, das heißt es.“ Er drehte sich demonstrativ zur Seite. „Gute Nacht, Danny.“ Wenn Danny ihm eine Standpauke halten wollte, weil er ihm ein wichtiges Detail aus seinem Privatleben bisher verschwiegen hatte, obwohl sie seit zwei Monaten das Haus miteinander teilten, dann sollte er dies gefälligst zu einer christlicheren Zeit als 3 Uhr in der Nacht tun.

Er hörte, wie Dannys Schritte sich entfernten, doch zwei Minuten später kamen sie zurück. „Wenn ihr nicht darüber sprechen durftet, wieso wusstet ihr dann voreinander?“, fragte er.

„Glaube mir Danny, wir wussten es einfach“, erwiderte Steve. „Außerdem haben sich die meisten, die heute da waren, das heißt die, die bei der Navy waren, einige der Anwesenden waren zivile Partner der Kameraden, bei OutServe engagiert.“

Wieder entfernten sich die Schritte, um kurz darauf zurückzukehren. „Du bist also auch schwul?“

„Gratuliere zur Einsicht“, antwortete Steve sarkastisch und fügte noch einmal ein betont aufforderndes „Gute Nacht, Danny“ hinzu.

Seine eigene Nachtruhe wurde jedoch kurz darauf erneut unterbrochen.   
„Himmel, Danny, was ist denn noch?“, rief Steve. „Ja, ich bin schwul. Schließ die Wohnzimmertür ab, wenn du damit ein Problem hast. Ich werde nicht über dich herfallen. Und über alles andere können wir bitteschön später reden.“

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du nächsten Freitag mit mir zur Party eines Freundes vom HPD gehst“, kam es kleinlaut von der Tür zurück. „So ein Luau-Ding. Du kennst dich doch mit dem ganzen Hawaii-Zeugs viel besser aus als ich. Und ich mag nicht alleine hin. Dann wollen sie mich nur wieder die ganze Zeit verkuppeln“

Überrascht hob Steve den Kopf. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre sein.“ 

///

„Ich hasse diesen Scheiß-Sand.“ Danny fluchte und versuchte, die Sandkörner aus seinen Schuhen zu schütteln, die sich bereits nach wenigen Schritten hinein verirrt hatten.

„Siehst du, deshalb trägt man zu solchen Anlässen Sandalen“, erwiderte Steve lächelnd. Gemeinsam schritten sie über den Sand auf die Gruppe feiernder Menschen zu. „Da kann der Sand gleich wieder raus.“

Ein junger Mann, löste sich von den anderen, als er sie erblickte und kam auf sie zu. „Danny, schön, dass du gekommen bist“, strahlte er und umarmte Danny herzlich. „Ich dachte schon, du drückst dich.“

„Kimo, das ist Commander McGarrett von Five-0“, stellte Danny anschließend seinen Begleiter vor. „Steve, das ist Detective Kimo Kana… Kanaa…. Kana…“

„Kimo reicht, bevor er sich noch die Zunge abbricht“, lachte der so Vorgestellte und reichte Steve die Hand. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Commander. Danny hat schon viel von ihnen erzählt“

„Bitte Steve, ja?“, erwiderte McGarrett und warf Danny kurz einen fragenden Seitenblick zu, bevor er Kimo etwas genauer musterte. Wieso hatte Danny seinen Freund nie erwähnt? Er dachte eigentlich immer, Danny hätte während seiner Zeit beim Honolulu Police Department keine engeren Kontakte geknüpft und war nicht zuletzt deshalb recht froh gewesen, zu Five-0 versetzt zu werden. Trotz seiner Haole-Erscheinung hatten bei Kimo zweifellos asiatische und hawaiianisch Gene mitgemischt. Das Ergebnis war ein äußerst attraktives. „Und bitte du. Wir sind schließlich nicht im Dienst.“

Ein weiterer junger Mann gesellte sich zu ihnen und begrüßte Danny herzlich. „Das ist Mike, mein Partner“, stellte Kimo ihn vor, um dann mit „Steve, Dannys Partner“ fortzufahren. 

Ehe Steve oder Danny darauf etwas erwidern konnten, rief jemand aus der Gruppe nach Kimo und dieser lächelte entschuldigend. „Fühlt euch ganz wie zu Hause und bedient euch. Getränke und Vorspeisen stehen dort.“ Er deutete auf eine Reihe aufgestellter Klapptische. „Wir buddeln gleich das Schwein aus und dann kann es losgehen.“

„Und Danny“, rief er noch über die Schulter zurück, während er sich mit Mike entfernte, „das Meer ist heute sehr ruhig. Keine Ausrede, nachher gebe ich dir eine Surflektion.“

„Woher kennt ihr euch und was feiern wir eigentlich? Und hätten wir nicht ein Geschenk mitbringen sollen?“, wandte sich Steve an Danny als Kimo und Mike zu den anderen eilten. 

„Kimo ist bei der Mordkommission, Mike Brandermittler“, erklärte Danny. „Ich habe mit Kimo bei einem Fall zusammen gearbeitet, kurz nachdem ich hierhergekommen war. Er hat mich ein bisschen unter seine Fittische genommen und mir die Insel gezeigt. Das heißt am Ende hatte mich eigentlich seine ganze Familie quasi adoptiert“, erklärte Danny. „Gefeiert wird sein und Mikes Jahrestag und statt Geschenken wollte er gern eine Spende für ein soziales Projekt, eine Gruppe schwuler und lesbischer Jugendlicher mit denen er ehrenamtlich arbeitet. Ich habe in unser beider Namen einen Scheck unterschrieben, du darfst mir gern die Hälfte wiedergeben.“

Okay, dachte Steve, er war also nicht der Einzige mit Geheimnissen hier und offensichtlich kannte er Danny doch nicht so gut, wie er bisher angenommen hatte. Zumindest erklärte die Freundschaft mit Kimo wohl auch, warum Danny nach der Nacht letzte Woche keine weitere Reaktion auf die Enthüllungen bezüglich Steves Sexualität gezeigt hatte. Sie hatten ehrlich gesagt nicht weiter darüber gesprochen. Steve hatte am nächsten Tag das Thema anschneiden wollen, um zu erfahren, wie Danny dazu stand, aber dann war ihnen ein neuer Fall dazwischen gekommen. Und da Danny keine Anstalten machte, bei ihm auszuziehen oder sonst irgendwelche Anzeichen erkennen ließ, dass er mit seiner Gegenwart nun Probleme hatte, hatte er es dabei bewenden lassen. 

///

„Weißt du, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die Chefs bei Five-0 so heißt aussehen, hätte ich mich auch beworben. Ihr habt nicht zufällig noch eine Stelle frei?“ Kimo reichte Danny, der es sich mittlerweile auf einer der ausgelegten Decken bequem gemacht hatte, einen Teller mit einer großen Portion Schweinefleisch.

„Vergiss es, Schatz, du bist in festen Händen“, Mike, der neben ihn getreten war, knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite. „Und Danny wird es auch nicht gefallen, wenn du seinem Partner schöne Augen machst.“

Spielerisch zog Kimo einen Schmollmund. „Man wird doch wohl noch mal kucken dürfen“, meinte er. Dann nickte er Danny und Steve, der mit zwei Flaschen Cola in der Hand zu ihnen trat, zu. „Lasst es euch schmecken.“

„Dir ist schon klar, dass uns alle hier für ein Paar halten?“, fragte Steve, als er sich zu Danny setzte. Sie hatten während der Vorstellungsrunde bei Kimos und Mikes Eltern sowie diversen Brüdern, Schwägerinnen, Nichten, Neffen und Freunden reichlich Komplimente erhalten, die Danny beim besten Willen nicht missverstehen konnte. Er hatte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hingenommen. Steve fragte sich, ob er als Alibi herhalten musste, damit man aufhörte Danny zu verkuppeln. Schließlich hatte er so etwas angedeutet, dass ihre Gastgeber dies tun würden, wenn er alleine käme. Aber würde Danny wirklich so weit gehen und sich als schwul darstellen, nur damit man ihm keine Frauen vorstellte? Anderseits waren da Rachel und Grace und er war sich sicher, dass Dannys Liebe zu seiner Exfrau einst echt gewesen war und kein Alibi, keine Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen oder was auch immer. War er vielleicht bi?

„Na und“, erwiderte Danny auf Steves Frage und riss sich mit den Fingern ein Stück Fleisch ab. „Diese Schweine aus dem Erdofen sind wirklich immer lecker, das muss man euch lassen.“

„Es stört dich nicht?“, hakte Steve nach, den zweiten Teil der Antwort ignorierend.

„Nope“, kam es schmatzend zurück.  
Steve entschied sich, dass es Zeit für einen direkten Angriff war. Er war es leid, um den heißen Brei herum zu tanzen. Schlimmstenfalls machte er sich eben total zum Affen, wenn er mit seiner Vermutung bezüglich Danny doch falsch lag. „Sag mal Danny, warum schläfst du dann eigentlich auf meiner Couch statt in meinem Bett?

Danny grinste. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen.“

Ende


End file.
